Confession
by darkness wasted
Summary: Sonic and Amy are minding their own buisness when Eggman attacks. After Eggman drops Amy in a crevass Sonic dives to help her. Before death creeps up on them Sonic confesses his true feelings for her. SonAmy Fic.Read and Review!


Confession

Confession

Sonic and Amy were at the park talking and having a good time. Sonic liked it when she smiled. It made him smile and laugh. Amy pushed him playfully and Sonic pushed her back. They kept pushing each other like little kids. Amy laid on the grass right by Sonic. Sonic laid next to her. They looked up at the sky and pointed out shapes and animals. Then Amy pointed to an object that was floating in the sky. Sonic squinted to see what it was. His eyes widened and he grabbed Amy into his arms. Right where they were sitting a laser hit that same spot.

"Sonic what was that?" Amy asked still in his arms. Sonic looked at the object in the sky and smirked.

"Well, well…..Eggman. Couldn't leave us alone for more than a minute. Very low dude." Sonic said mocking the doctor.

"Oh I won't bother you for long Sonic. I will destroy you instead!" Eggamn laughed. Amy looked at Sonic and saw determination in his eyes.

"Let's get him Sonic." Amy said. Sonic looked at her and smiled. He put her down and nodded.

"Alright Ames. But please be careful." Sonic said and he zoomed off. Amy's eyes widened.

_He's worried about me? Maybe Sonic does care about me._ Amy thought.

She pulled out her hammer and followed Sonic who was now halfway there. Sonic jumped up and used homing attack on Eggman's laser. He destroyed it but was grabbed by a robotic arm.

"Hey not bad. But you're going to have to be quicker than that!" Sonic said breaking free.

Eggman yelled in anger and fired everything he had at Sonic. Then he felt someone jump on to his machine.

"You better leave Sonic alone or there's going to be trouble Eggman." Amy said with the hammer in her hands.

"Oh really Amy. What trouble can you cause?" Eggman said giving an evil grin.

Amy smirked and she raised her hammer ready to take a smack at Eggman. But then the machine began to shake violently. It shuck so hard Amy lost her footing. She fell but managed to grab the edge of Eggman's hover craft.

"Amy hold on I'm coming!" Sonic yelled from the ground.

"Try and get her hedgehog!" Eggman said. He pushed a few buttons and the craft began to fly away. Amy was slipping and she knew Sonic probably wouldn't reach her in time.

"Stop it Eggman! She could get hurt!" Sonic yelled following the craft.

"That's the whole idea Sonic!" Eggman laughed.

He reached a step crevasse and hovered above it's opening. At the bottom of it was a shallow stream of water. Amy was losing her grip fast.

Sonic reached the edge of the crevasse and watched Amy. He was scared for her life.

"Now let's see how fast you are Sonic! Say bye bye Amy!" Eggman said evilly.

Eggman shuck his craft violently so Amy could slip off. She screamed for Sonic.

"NO! AMY! EGGMAN STOP PLEASE!" Sonic begged.

"Sonic please help me!" Amy cried. Tears fell from her eyes as she held on for dear life.

"Just keep holding on Amy I'm coming!" Sonic yelled.

Then Amy lost her grip and fell. Eggman laughed and looked at Sonic.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled. He dove to help her.

Eggman watched and listened to Amy's screams for help. He knew very well that one of them won't make it.

"One less to worry about now." Eggman said evilly. He flew off no bothering to looking back.

Sonic was still diving to get Amy. The crevasse was extremely deep. Amy was screaming and tried to reach for Sonic's hand.

"Amy reach up!" Sonic yelled.

Amy reached out and grabbed his hand. Sonic brought her close to him and shield her head. Amy buried her face into his fur and held on tight. Sonic closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. He felt Amy hugging him and crying.

He opened his eyes again and saw water. He was terrified of water but knew it was the best chance of the both of them surviving.

"Hold on tight Amy! We're going to land in water!" Sonic yelled.

They landed with a big splash. The water was deep but it wasn't deep enough for them to drown in.

Sonic pulled Amy up to the surface and swam to the shallow area. He put Amy on shore and coughed out some water he had in his lungs. Amy coughed too and shuck. The water was cold and Sonic was still in it. Sonic crawled out and was stretched out on his stomach. He looked at Amy and smiled. Amy smiled back. She still shuck and laid her head on the ground. Sonic crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Amy nuzzled against his wet fur and smiled. Sonic looked up at the opening and couldn't believe that they survived the fall.

Amy sneezed and shuck some more. Sonic felt her shaking and he put his body closer to her. She was soaked and was probably catching a cold. Sonic held her tighter and she slowly stopped shaking. Amy hugged him to help him get warm. Sonic didn't mind the cold. All he wanted was Amy to be ok.

"Sonic. Thanks for saving me." Amy said.

"No problem Ames. I couldn't just watch you die. If that were ever to happen then I don't know what I'll do." Sonic said looking away.

Amy put her hand on his face and made him look at her. Sonic looked at Amy and gave a sad expression.

"That won't happen Sonic. Not as long as you're always there to protect me." Amy said.

Sonic smiled and hugged her tighter. Amy kissed his head and looked at his green eyes. Sonic smiled and kissed her. Amy returned the kiss and hugged Sonic.

They parted and held each other closer. Sonic tried to get up but it was painful to move. His leg was in extreme pain. But he didn't want Amy to notice.

"Hey if we don't make it out of here Amy. I just wanted to say…..um….that I…." Sonic began to stutter.

"You what Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well that I love you Ames. I really do." Sonic said smiling.

"You do. I love you too Sonic." Amy said with tears.

Sonic held her against him and smiled. He didn't care if they got out or not. He was just happy that Amy was with him. Also that she was safe.

Sonic and Amy were both cold but they kept each other warm. Sonic laid his head on her's and closed his eyes.

Amy closed her eyes too and slowly drifted to sleep. Sonic fell asleep too.

"I love you Sonic." Amy whispered.

"I love you too Ames." Sonic said still holding her.

They kept each other close till the darkness consumed them. They both didn't wake up again.

The End

**This story was kind of I don't know. It came to mind. Oh by the way Sonic and Amy both died in this story. That's what the last part meant. I know I know why did I kill them off? Well I thought it would be cute and it was. At least they died together right? Well that was my first SonAmy fic. So don't be so brutal with the reviews. Thanks for reading and my new story is coming soon. Bye!**


End file.
